1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical switch and an electrical outlet, and more particularly, to an electrical switch, an electrical outlet, and an electrical companion device that communicate together through an electrical communication system or through wireless transmission in order to carry out particular functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical switches/interrupters and electrical outlets/sockets are generally known in the art. Electrical outlets typically provide AC electric power to home appliances, tools, and other AC power devices. Electrical switches allow for lighting and other fixtures and particular electrical outlets to be turned off and on. Electrical outlets and electrical switches may also be known as electrical wall outlets and electrical wall switches, respectively. FIG. 1a depicts a conventional electrical switch 10 and FIG. 1b is a circuit diagram of the electrical switch 10. The electrical switch 10 includes switch 11, power lead 12, manual switch lead 13, ground/earth lead 14, and screw holes 15. The ground/earth lead 14 allows the metal casing of the electrical switch 10 to be held at a ground voltage. The screw holes 15 allow a faceplate/cover to be attached for covering the electrical switch leads, the electrical box, and unfinished drywall. Switch 11 is a mechanical switch that opens and closes the connection between power lead 12 and manual switch lead 13. In a closed position, power lead 12 is connected to manual switch lead 13. In an open position, power lead 12 is disconnected from manual switch lead 13. FIG. 1c depicts a conventional electrical outlet 20 and FIG. 1d is a circuit diagram of the electrical outlet 20. The electrical outlet 20 includes power leads 21, neutral leads 22, ground lead 23, and screw hole 25. The power leads 21, neutral leads 22, and ground lead 23 are connected to female slots 21′, 22′, and 23′, respectively, in the sockets 24 for providing power to AC devices. The ground lead 23 may also be connected to the metal casing of the electrical switch 20 for holding the casing at a ground voltage. For convenience, the electrical switch 10 and electrical outlet 20 are shown with a rectangular body, but the electrical switch 10 and electrical outlet 20 may have variously shaped bodies.
With conventional electrical switches 10 and electrical outlets 20, all electrical outlets 20, lighting fixtures, and other fixtures/devices controlled through the electrical switch 10 must be directly wired to the electrical switch 10. For example, if a contractor or homeowner would like to install new lighting to be controlled by a particular electrical switch 10, the contractor or homeowner must install an electrical wire from the manual switch lead 13 of the electrical switch 10 to the device to be controlled. The labor for installing the wiring could be expensive, especially in remodels in which the electrical switch 10 is located a significant distance away from the device to be controlled.
Accordingly, an electrical switch and an electrical outlet are needed that reduce the required wiring and hence wiring labor costs when remodeling. Further, an electrical switch and an electrical outlet are needed that will facilitate easily changing the electrical switches that control particular electrical outlets without having to run additional wiring.